The present invention relates to exercising apparatus, and more particularly to a portable exercising apparatus that can be detached and then received in a carrying bag when not in use.
A variety of handy exercising apparatus, including chest-expander, hand-muscle developer, etc., have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. FIG. 1 shows a conventional chest-expander for developing the muscles of the chest. This structure of chest-developer 8 is generally comprised of two handles 81, and a plurality of elastic cord members 80 connected between the handles 81. This structure of chest-developer is inexpensive and functional. However, exercising the body with this structure of chest-developer for a long period of time is quite boring because this structure of chest-developer provides only one single function.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a portable exercising apparatus includes a chest-expander having two handles and a plurality of elastic cord members connected between the handles, two rod members, two wheels, a bag having two barrels longitudinally aligned at one peripheral side, and a pad. When not in use, the chest-expander, one rod member, the wheels and the pad can be received in the bag, and the other rod member can be fastened to the bag on the outside to serve as a carrying handle for carrying by hand. According to another aspect of the present invention, the two rod members can be fastened to the two handles of the chest-expander for vertical pulling exercises. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the chest-expander can be separately used for exercising the muscles of the chest. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the rod members can be respectively fastened to the handles of the chest-expander to secure the bag and the wheels to the handles of the chest-expander so that the bag can be put with the pad on the floor to support the user""s knees on the floor, and the user can lay the knees on the bag on the floor and then operate the distal rod member with the hands to move the wheels back and forth on the floor.